the yellow sweater
by arilovexo
Summary: In which, Ross & Laura try to set each other up on dates and fail, causing a shocking secret of Laura's to come out that nobody saw coming. Ross/Laura Rydel/Ellington


_This is probably the shittiest thing I've ever written, but I had two ideas for a Ross and Laura set each other up on dates, story. This is one of them and I will most likely delete it, to be honest. I don't even know why I'm posting it. Just read it and tell me what you think. I probably won't continue it, because I love that it ends on the cliffhanger, but then again, I probably will. I have no idea. It's.. ah, just read it. I'm too insecure now, haha._

 _If you catch Friends references, then you rock. But yeah, I just began watching it and it's soo fucking good omg. It's based on a few episodes cuz I wanted to try it. I probably failed. It's okay to tell me, be honest._

 _Alright, enjoy. I don't own anything._

* * *

"Okay, so what about her?" Laura asked Ross, sitting beside him in her dressing room. She showed him a picture of a girl on her iPad and he looked at it for about a second, before shaking his head.

"Uh, no. We don't even have any common interests," He told her, pointing out the different interests the girl had. "She likes broccoli, everyone in the world knows that I, Ross Lynch, do not like broccoli."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "really? That's your problem?" She asked him, her tone sarcastic.

"And… her eyebrows are… uneven?" He pointed them out. She gave him another look. He held his hands up, "okay! Next girl?" He prompted her to show him the next one and she just sighed, swiping her finger to the left.

"We've gone through like five girls, are you going to pick one or just pick out everything that's wrong with each one we see?"

Ross shrugged, standing up, "I don't know, but we've been at this for hours."

"We've been at this for ten minutes," Laura deadpanned. She moved her iPad to the side and stood up to join him on the other side of the room. "I'm trying to set you up but you, being the pain in the ass that you are, are literally picking out everything that's wrong with every girl I show you."

"I know," Ross said, twisting the bottle cap of the water bottle that he had been holding onto all day. "I just.. can't find the right one," He shrugged, "no big deal."

"Uh, yes, it's a big deal," Laura responded, turning around as he walked away from her. She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, a sign that he was getting a bit anxious. "We agreed to set each other up since we can't actually…" She trailed off, not reminding him of the rule that they, along with Raini and Calum, had made just a few years before when they had all met to not date their costar while still shooting the show since they didn't want to overcomplicate things if it ended up not working out. He hated the reminder and so did she. "So, come on," She finally picked up where she left off, going to her iPad, "let's find the right one for you."

He sighed, unable to admit that the right girl was right in front of him, so instead, he just sat back, his arm spread across the back of the couch as he looked right at her, "this may take a while."

"It won't if you stop being so picky," She reminded him, to which he just rolled his eyes in response to.

* * *

 _Be ready to pick up Rachel at 7._

Ross read the text, rolling his eyes, yet again, as he just shut his phone off, not bothering to respond to Laura's message.

"What's up your ass, bro?" Rocky asked, walking passed him and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair as he just stared at Ross and blinked, waiting for an answer. "You seem moody, uptight, distraught." He commented as he began drinking the bottle of water.

"All synonyms, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Ross responded. Rocky just nodded and gave him the thumbs up as he continued to drink his water. "Laura set me up with a girl named Rachel from her school and I'm kinda not down to go out with her."

"So, why did you agree to do it?" Rocky asked him.

"Because of the damn rule that we agreed on…wow, I really hate that rule." Ross shook his head and Rocky just stared at him strangely. "Oh, wait you don't know the rule."

"Want to tell me what it is?"

Ross sighed, "Raini, Calum, Laura and I all agreed that if we were to work together, then none of us could date a costar, because then it would complicate things and that's the last thing we all want."

"So… what you're saying is…" Rocky calmly put his water bottle on the counter top, pausing to take a moment and collect his thoughts, before looking over at Ross and grinning big. "You've got a thing for Laura."

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Ross responded back, "I just merely hinted at it and oh my god," Ross' eyes grew a bit wider as he stood up, "you are totally wrong." He said, his facial expression dropping while Rocky just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Get out of Denial Town dude! You so know you and Laura are like meant to be and all that bullcrap. I know it, both of the families know it, the fans know it, our friends know it, dude, even an alien chillin' on planet fucking mars knows it." Rocky scoffed.

Ross' phone buzzed in his pocket again. He looked up at his brother, "you're wrong."

"I'm right." Rocky shot back.

"Wrong." Ross responded as he read the message from Laura.

 _Don't be late! I will find you and I will hurt you. Remember, I know where you live._

"She couldn't even hurt a fly," Ross muttered to himself.

"See? You're even thinking about her right now."

"I just got a text from her," Ross defended.

"Whatever, bro." Rocky waved him off, "I'm gonna go work on some of the new songs and shit in the garage, but call me when you're out of Denial Town, we'll talk then."

"I'm not-"

"Denial Town!" Rocky shouted and with that he was gone.

* * *

Ross pulled up to Rachel's house exactly two minutes before he was supposed to get her. Since he didn't feel like being early (or on time), he just chilled for a few minutes, tapping his fingers on his lap in time to the Greenday song he was listening to. It soon ended and he took that as a sign that he had to get his ass out of there and start his date.

Sighing he got out of his car, swinging the key around his finger as he slowly walked up to the front door and then pressed the button for the doorbell.

And then, he just waited.

* * *

"So?" Laura prompted him as soon as he had stepped foot onto set the next day.

He shrugged, "nothing, we agreed to be friends."

She had looked so hopeful, so much so that he hadn't wanted to crush her spirits, but then her face fell and though he did feel a little bad, he realized that he didn't really. He shrugged.

"You're impossible." She sighed and held her head in hand for about as second, before grabbing his and pulling him into her dressing room. She shut the door and looked up at him. He looked down, the height difference causing both of their hearts to beat fast in their chests.

And all he said was, "my turn."

And all she wanted to do was smack him. Hard.

* * *

"Why so sad baby bro?"

Ross looked up as soon as he saw Rydel grab and apple off the counter and bite into it.

"I just set Laura up on a date with a friend," He responded back, shutting his phone off. He wondered if he really did look miserable or if his sister was just saying that.

"Who did you set her up with?" Rydel asked as she jumped on to the counter and sat down, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Believe it or not, Garrett." He responded back.

Rydel looked confused, "wait, but Rocky just told me about the deal you guys all made. Something about not being able to date a costar?"

"Did that bleach really get to your brain?" Ross asked her, pointing at her head. She narrowed her eyes. "I mean that, Garrett is my costar in Teen Beach Movie, Laura's my costar in Austin & Ally. It doesn't count for them."

She stared at him for a few moments before nodding her head, "ah, yes, okay, that makes sense." Ross just gave her a look. "Anyway, why are you so sad about it?"

"Did Rocky also tell you about Denial Town?" Ross asked her.

Rydel nodded, "yes." She snapped her fingers, "I was there with Ellington like six years ago. We're out of there now."

Ross tried not to roll his eyes.

"Lucky you, you're with your boyfriend of like two years, happy as can be. And I'm single and alone and miserable and oh my god, I'm going to be single for the rest of my life if I don't stop being so picky." Ross blinked, shaking his head.

"And comparing all the girls to Laura." Rydel casually added, taking another bite of her apple.

"Wha-I do not do that!"

She just smirked, "and welcome to Denial Town."

* * *

"How did it go?" Ross casually asked Laura as he flipped through his script. He paused to look up at her and noticed she rubbed her stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"Eh, it was okay. Never again though. He's a friend, that's good enough for me." She responded back.

"Good to know." Ross responded back and then jumped up. He realized that in order to prove to Rocky and Rydel that he wasn't in Denial Town, he had to set Laura up again and just deal with it. He looked at her moment and then pulled out his phone. "Here's another guy. Kent, you might like him."

"Ross, really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Really." He responded soon after realizing just how close they were to each other.

Not again, he thought to himself. There wouldn't be an excuse that time, seeing as they were at work and there wasn't any alcohol anywhere near them.

He cleared his throat and awkwardly moved away.

"So, set up a date for tomorrow night?"

Laura sighed, "sure, but I'm setting you up on one as well."

Ross shrugged, he tapped his phone, "bring it."

* * *

He was so bored.

The girl he was with was another girl from Laura's school. Her name was Roxy or Foxy or probably something not even close to that, but he didn't care. He wasn't really paying attention to her words anyways and plus, she was super clingy and talking like a mile a minute.

"So that's how I lost my dog." She said, leaning in close to him. He leaned back a bit and gave her a small smile.

"Oh that's it, huh?" He said, quickly taking a spoonful of his ice cream he put in his mouth so that he wouldn't have to talk anymore. That only gave him a brain freeze. "Ah! Shit! Oh my god!"

"Oh my god…" the girl gasped, "a Disney star just cursed! That has to be against the rules."

"Not if said Disney star has a brain freeze and why does that even matter?" He wondered, drinking some water.

"You're hot."

"Yeah, so you've kept telling me… all night long."

She winked at him and leaned in closer. He quickly leaned back, glancing away from her only to notice, by coincidence, that Laura was walking in along with Kent. He gently pushed her off of him.

"Oh! Hey! Look at that, it's Laura and Kent! What a coincidence," Except not really, since he went to the same ice cream place he and Laura visited once a week. It was their place, but it didn't mean they weren't allowed to bring others there, just as long as it wasn't during their "special time" as they named it.

"Ross! Oh my gosh, what a coincidence!" Laura was faking her surprise, he could tell. Easily.

"Yeah, wow, what are the odds?" Ross asked and then looked at the girl, who's name he couldn't remember for the life of him.

"How are you, Heather?" Laura asked. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"That's it!" He said and then sheepishly smiled once the girls looked at him. "So anyway, Laura," He stood up, putting his arm around her. "Got a minute? Kay, thanks. So, how's your date going?" He asked as they walked away.

"It's going fi-" She began, but then he pulled her down to sit with him and it startled her, "oh! Okay."

"I hate you."

She blinked, "sorry?"

"She talks like a mile a minute, doesn't let me speak, like at all, and she's so clingy!" He made a face. "You set me up with a crazy girl! Like Brooke!"

"Brooke isn't real." Laura told him.

"So Ally of you," He responded back. "Speaking of which, she like, freaked when I said shit cuz I'm a Disney star and all that bullshit." He waved it off and looked at his hands.

Laura seemed to sense how truly miserable he was, because she gave him a sympathetic look and then put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close. They knew that there was a small chance they would get caught since the owners were good friends of theirs, having known them since they were fifteen and had first stepped foot in the place together. They always had their back and never let anyone take pictures of them… even going as far as to give them their own special private table, which they were currently sitting in at that very moment.

"Why is this so hard?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "we keep trying to set each other up with people we think the other deserves." She responded back, "our situation sucks, but it'll be over soon."

Ross nodded, "if you say so."

It was silent for a few seconds until Laura said she should probably go back to her date with Kent and Ross agreed, saying he had to take Heather home.

Though it was hard, they walked away from each other, again. But they knew it was probably not going to be the very last time they did it either.

* * *

"Wow, what is going on?" Ross asked as he walked into his house a week after his disastrous date with Heather. There were balloons and streamers hung around everywhere. "Who's throwing a party?"

"Ellington," RIker responded as he walked by with another balloon, handing it off to his father who was tying them up on a banister.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's his and Rydel's two year anniversary. Call it a surprise party, if you will, with all of their closest friends. Did you forget about it? Ellington talked about it like a week ago, nonstop." Riker responded, walking passed him again to get another balloon for his father.

Ross tried to remember, but realized he couldn't. He blamed that on the lack of sleep, endless set ups (even though it was like three) and hours of being on set. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm here now, what can I do?" He asked after receiving an annoyed stare from his oldest sibling.

"Go ask mom." He responded back.

"Hey, where's Rydel?" He asked, realizing that his sister was nowhere to be found.

"Out with Vanessa, Laura, Raini, Alexa, Savannah and Maia." Riker responded. "Girls day?"

"Laura's with them?" Ross asked him, "I just saw her like twenty minutes ago."

"Not my fault you forgot about this," Riker responded back, motioning for him to move his ass and go ask if his mother or anyone needed help stating that Rydel was due to be home in less than an hour. He nodded and walked into the kitchen to see his mother was setting up plates and things for the party. He sighed and just jumped in, helping her out and thinking of everything that was going on in his mind that was slowly starting to become too much for even himself to handle.

But it wasn't like he had a choice. He just had to deal with it.

That part sucked the most.

* * *

Rydel laughed as Raini told her a funny story about Ross, while Laura just rubbed her stomach and smiled at her, feeling in her handbag to make sure what she needed was there. As soon as they got to the Band House she was going to excuse herself and use the bathroom.

She needed to know the truth and needed to know it fast.

Rydel looked around, "why are there so many cars around? What's going on?" She asked.

"Uh, something." Maia responded, quickly rushing to jump in front of her. "Why don't we go in through the side gate?"

"Uh, why?" She asked, still confused, but going with it.

"You know, just because." Laura quickly jumped in. "Oh and close your eyes."

She saw the look her sister gave her and quickly shrugged, silently giving her a, 'what would you have said?' look.

"Weird, really weird, but okay Weirdos." Rydel said, she covered her eyes and the girls led her through the side gate and into the backyard.

"Open." Laura whispered in her ear and she did, her hands flying to her mouth and tears going to her eyes.

"Oh…oh my god." She said.

"Surprise?" Her boyfriend smiled at her and she smiled back, hugging him and breaking away to softly kiss him.

"Ellington! What's all this for?" She asked him.

"Happy two year anniversary," He smiled at her.

"Happy two year anniversary," She smiled back at him.

Laura knew that was her moment as Rydel and Ellington went to go off and mingle with all their family and friends. She excused herself, giving Ross a small smile as she went to the bathroom. She then locked the door and put her bag on the counter top. Taking a moment to look in the mirror, she knew that was the moment and dug into her bag to find what she needed. Soon after finding it, she held it in front of her and took another deep breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

Ross sat by himself in one of the tables that had been set up probably by his brothers in the backyard. He had a penny in his hand and was just hitting it against the table, when he realized that Laura had been gone for a while. Either that, or they just hadn't seen much of each other in the last thirty minutes.

He sighed, realizing it was the second one. He was so into his thoughts he hadn't realized just how out of it he really was.

"Okay, hey!" Rocky yelled and he looked up, leaning forward to see his brother was trying to get everyone's attention. "Ellington has an announcement or something, I don't know. Take it away Ellington."

"Thanks, Rocky. So…so kind of you," Ellington said. Rocky just gave him the thumbs up. "Well, anyway, I just want to say something to my girlfriend. The most amazing girl in the whole world and I'm so lucky I got to travel the world and see things that I probably wouldn't have with you. And I know it's only been two years and we're not quite there yet, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I just…" Ross watched as Ellington grabbed Rydel's hand, just as Laura stumbled out into the backyard, pulling him with her a few feet away from everyone else and then got down on one knee. Rydel gasped, her hands going to her face, while Laura caught Ross' eye and walked over to him. He stood up to stand beside her. "Will you marry me?" Ellington asked.

It was silent, so silent.

Then, Rydel turned around and grabbed a piece of cake that Rocky had been eating. He vocalized his protest, but Rydel soon mashed it in Ellington's face. Laura's mouth dropped open and she stepped back, laughing as Rydel nodded, "yes," She finally said. "yes you buttface, I will marry you." And then she pulled him up. Ellington put the ring on her finger and then kissed her while everyone clapped. Ross even saw his mother wipe away a few tears and wondered if they had known about it. Or if it was just another thing he had forgotten about.

"Uh, okay, I'm just gonna go ahead and ask, why the cake in the face?" Rocky asked.

Rydel and Ellington looked at each other, "well," Ellington began, "back when we were just friends, we were joking about how Rydel would want it if she were to be proposed to. She had said she would probably smash cake into whomever's face it was that asked her to marry him and then say yes."

"So you knew she was going to say yes when she did that?" Calum asked.

Ellington nodded, he looked at his fiancé and smiled, his arm going around her shoulders, he pulled her closer, "yeah."

"Wow and you guys think I'm weird," Rocky scoffed.

"If we were to ever date or get engaged or whatever…" Laura spoke, gaining Ross' attention, "we won't be like them, right?"

"Honestly?" He said and she nodded, he looked at her, "we'd probably be so much worse."

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach while he just laughed.

He knew she couldn't deny it. It was the truth, after all.

* * *

Laura was sitting and enjoying a lemonade when Calum took the seat in front of her.

"Hey," She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So, how's the whole you and Ross setting each other up on dates thing going?" He asked her.

"Horribly. It's the worst thing ever, it's like we don't even know each other… which is ironic when you think about it, because we do know each other, but whatever." She shrugged.

"Idea? Why don't you just try and find someone to date on your own?" Calum asked.

Laura shrugged. "That's no fun." She pouted and then they both burst into laughter, "but yeah, you're probably right." She rubbed her stomach again and then continued to talk with Calum, not noticing that Rocky had been watching her the whole time.

* * *

In the middle of reminiscing about her Australia trip with Ross and Stormie, Laura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Raini was standing behind her. She had a look on her face that told Laura she needed to follow her and immediately.

She excused herself and with that, followed Raini all the way to Rydel's room where she found the other girls were already there.

"Uh, what's going on?" She asked as Raini closed the door behind her.

Alexa held up a pregnancy test, "we're trying to figure out who's this is." She said and Laura immediately shook her head.

"Uh, possibly Stormie's?" She tried.

"My mom would totally not be having a baby right now," Rydel told her. "She had Ryland like eighteen years ago."

"Uh, I don't know… an aunt's?"

"Maybe," Rydel said.

"It's not yours?" Laura blurted out. She covered her mouth quickly. "I mean uh, well," She paused, looking at the look of shock on everyone's faces. "Come on, it's not like you and Ellington aren't having sex. You just got engaged."

"While she might have a point," Raini said, "I don't think it's Rydel's."

"Yeah, we're like super careful." Rydel said and then noticed Laura subtly rub her stomach. She wrinkled her eyebrows together and then it hit her, who's it was. "But you know, I was afraid it might be true because um, the condom broke the last time, I missed a few pills and yeah. It's mine!" She grabbed the stick from Raini and everyone gasped. She closed her eyes. Shit. She thought.

"Rydel!" Vanessa squealed. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah," She said and then watched as Laura breathed out a sigh of relief and then subtly leave the room.

She was definitely going to talk to her the first chance she got.

* * *

"Rydel's pregnant, congrats!" Raini said as soon as she saw Ellington. He had been drinking and had spit it out all over Ross, who was just, unfortunately, in the way.

"What?" Rocky, Riker, Ross and Ellington blurted at the same time.

"Yeah, she just confirmed it."

Rocky though, looked confused.

"How?" Riker asked, but then blinked, "no wait, I know how, dude!" He punched Ellington.

"Ow!" Ellington rubbed the spot on his shoulder.

Rydel soon came out a moment later, "I uh, I have an announcement!" She said, gaining everyone's attention. "Um, it's good that Ellington proposed to me tonight," She began after a few moments of silence, "because I'm pregnant! Yes, I am with child and… I felt you all should know."

So many things then happened at once that Laura was able to escape without being seen.

Thank god, she thought.

* * *

She felt so fucking bad. The guilt was beginning to eat up at her.

She was in her dressing room, walking back and forth, chewing on her bottom lip when the door opened and Rydel stepped inside, Rocky beside her. She looked up as they closed the door.

Rydel held the pregnancy test in front of her.

"Want to explain?" She asked her.

"I-" Laura shut her eyes, "okay, yeah, it's mine." She closed her eyes and then opened them, "it's mine."

"I knew it." Rocky said.

"How?"

"Well, you know, it's Rocky. He's observant and I am too, I saw you rub your stomach when we were all in my room, trying to figure out who's it was. You're lucky I announced it to everyone." Rydel answered.

"Yeah… uh, thanks, but dumb decision. Ellington's going to be so bummed out when he finds out the truth."

"Not as dumb as getting knocked up at nineteen," Rocky said, defending his sister.

"Touche," Laura responded back.

"So, who's the father?" Rocky asked after a few moments of silence.

"I…I can't tell you that, not until I tell him first." She responded back.

She wondered why, if Rydel and Rocky claimed to be as observant as they were, why they hadn't asked if the father was their brother.

"Should we guess?" Rydel asked Rocky.

"No! No, don't do that," Laura said, "it's…it's really complicated. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to um, go on set and work. See you later." She grabbed her script and with that, left behind the two pondering siblings.

* * *

"We have to figure this out," Rydel said to Rocky, who just nodded in agreement.

"Figure what out?" Riker asked, walking into the kitchen where they were talking.

"Who the father of Laura's baby is…shit." Rocky closed his eyes and Riker first looked at him and then his sister.

"You're not pregnant?"

Rydel shook her head, "no, Laura is. I was just covering for her. Please, don't say anything though, okay?"

"Well, my newly engaged sister isn't actually pregnant, I think I'm going to be okay." Riker deadpanned. "On the bright side, Ellington will be relieved as well, once he finds out the truth." He added.

Rydel rolled her eyes, "Thanks, okay, so who do you think it could be?"

Riker shrugged, "maybe Vanessa knows?"

"Or Raini?"

"But they don't know Laura's actually pregnant," Rocky reminded them. Then he snapped his fingers, remembering something he saw when he was on set earlier that day and remembered seeing it a while back as well. "Wait." He said. "Laura brought a dude into her dressing room a while ago."

"There's a dude?" Rydel asked him, excitedly.

He nodded, "let's go to set." He said and with that, got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Was that the end of the story?" Rydel asked, looking at Riker, confused.

He shrugged, "it's Rocky. So, probably not." He responded back.

She nodded, silently acknowledging and agreeing to their brother's weirdness and with that followed Riker out to Rocky's car.

* * *

They soon got to the set, relieved to find out that Laura, Ross, Raini and Calum were all still filming when they got there. Rocky led them to Laura's dressing room and then walked in, walking back out with a yellow sweater.

Rydel immediately recognized it. "Wait, I think I might know who's this is." She said and then walked away without another word.

"Seriously, everyone's got to start finishing their stories!" Riker threw his hands up, exasperated as he followed after his sister, a confused Rocky following him.

* * *

"Okay," Rydel said, her hand on Laura's shoulders, "you got this, go in there and talk to the father of the baby."

Laura blinked at her, "I'm sorry?"

"I found the father of the baby, he's in there. All you have to do is go talk to him."

Laura's eyes widened. "I-I don't even know-"

"You told me earlier today you were going to tell the father, right?" She asked and Laura nodded, realizing it was true. She did.

"So, go tell him." She pushed her forward and into the coffee shop. "He's in there waiting."

Laura nodded and then took a deep breath. She opened the door and walked inside, Rydel right behind her. She looked behind her and then back ahead of her, only to see her ex-boyfriend, Andrew was sitting at the counter, waiting for her.

"Hi." She said, slowly approaching hikm.

"Hey, it's so good to see you." He smiled at her and hugged her. She stiffly hugged him back.

"You too." She responded back.

"So, Laura has something she needs to tell you." Rydel said, she held up the sweater, "is this yours?"

Andrew shook his head, "no, I'm wearing mine now." He unzipped his jacket and Rydel put her head in her hands and shook her head.

"Oh, well, then this is awkward, uh, I'm just gonna go get a coffee, okay, yeah." Rydel squeezed Laura's shoulder as she walked away. Laura glared at her back for a moment, before taking a seat beside Andrew.

"I'm actually glad, Rydel called." He admitted. "I really missed you."

"Uh huh," Laura said.

He nodded, "okay, well, that's great, but um… I'm still, it's not going to work out." Laura said. "It didn't last time, I don't think it will this time."

"But-"

"I'm too busy." She said and shrugged, "sorry."

He nodded, "okay, well then… goodbye?"

Laura smiled at him and gave him a hug, "goodbye." She whispered and with that he left.

"Coffee?" Rydel asked, coming up behind her.

"You may be newly engaged and all that, but you… missy are in big trouble." Laura responded. "And I'm pregnant, remember, I can't drink coffee." She whispered.

Rydel blinked, "oh yeah."

Laura just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ross was pretty sure he and Laura were over the whole setting each other up thing. Seeing that they hadn't in a while he just gave up on trying to find somebody for her.

She was hard to please sometimes, he had to admit that.

Whistling, he opened the door to his house and then walked into the kitchen, only to find Ellington, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Laura were all in the kitchen.

"Uh, hi?" He said. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nothing, I was just reading over the lyrics you wrote for your new album, awesome." Laura smiled at him. "They're amazing."

He blushed a little and smiled back, "thanks. I'm so happy I can finally write this time around."

"I know. It shows." Laura responded back and then got up. "Come on, Superstar, let's go hang out and watch a movie or something." She suggested.

Ross smiled and put his arm around her, "let's go, Butthead."

She laughed and with that they walked out of the kitchen, with Ross ignoring Rocky mouthing the words, 'Denial Town' after him.

* * *

Ross woke up a little while later, his arms wrapped around Laura's waist. She cuddled closer into him and smiled. He smiled and then kissed the top of her head, which woke her up.

She looked at him. "I hate the rule," She whispered.

"I do too."

She sighed and sat up. "I just… I want to be with you."

"I know, I want to be with you too." Ross sat up as well, moving closer to her and resting his forehead against hers. "But it's just…"

"Complicated, I know." She responded back. And even more complicated now that she was pregnant.

"But after the show, wraps…" Ross trailed off, reminding her what they had promised each other.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers, "we'll officially be together. And it'll be okay."

"Exactly." He whispered, leaning into kiss her forehead, but she looked up and he just stared at her a moment before leaning in and kissing her lips. Gently, passionately and slowly. It was one of the most romantic kisses Laura had ever experienced.

She smiled once they broke apart, "no more setting each other up? Obviously it was an epic fail."

He agreed, "deal." And then he kissed her again.

* * *

Ross hugged Laura as she left, watching her get into her car and drive off, before he shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Hey, dude, we have to do some drum recording tonight," Ellington reminded him and Rocky.

Ross nodded, "totally, uh, let me just finish this apple and I'll be there soon," Ross said.

"Yeah, dude, me too."

Ellington nodded and with that, left to go into the garage studio. Rydel, Rocky and Riker just watched Ross for a moment.

"So, how was work today?" Riker asked.

"Fine." He shrugged and then noticed something on the chair. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey, it's my yellow sweatshirt! I've been looking for this for like a month. How have I not known it was here this entire time?" He wondered and then shrugged, throwing away the apple, he sent a peace sign over to his siblings. "See you later." And with that, he left.

Rydel's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open as Rocky and Riker's mouths and eyes did the same thing.

"Oh my god!" Rydel shouted, "how could we have not known? He should have been our first guess!"

"Yeah, yellow's his favourite color!" Rocky added.

"But wait, that rule," Rydel reminded him, "the one about not dating their costar."

"Well obviously, it's not that much of a rule, now is it?" Riker asked her. He looked at Rocky, "how could you not have known it was Ross that went with her?"

"Well, it was at one of our parties, like the housewarming one or something, I don't know. I didn't realize it at the time. She must have borrowed it the next day, because I saw her wearing it on set the next day and Ross went into her dressing room with her." Rocky said.

They all took a moment of silence to go over everything they had just seen, their eyes wide again.

That meant if Laura was pregnant and if it had been Ross, then that meant the baby was Ross' and that he was going to be a father.

"Holy shit." Rocky vocalized just what they were thinking and all Rydel and Riker could do was nod in agreement. "I know one thing's for sure, they are officially in Denial Town. There's no denying that anymore."

* * *

 _So, should I continue this… or delete it?_

 _Tell me your thoughts, be honest!_

 _Much love! xoxo_


End file.
